


Collared and Claimed

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collaring Ceremony, Community: kink_bigbang, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is jealous of attention Dean sometimes receives from women, even though the attention is in no way reciprocated by Dean. The angel decides to exert his possession and dominance over Dean. Dean is a willing submissive to Castiel and enjoys being claimed as Castiel's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared and Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bigbang 2010
> 
> Accompanying artwork made by mella68, which can be viewed here - http://mella68.livejournal.com/110122.html
> 
> Can also be found right here on AO3 here - http://archiveofourown.org/works/127032
> 
> yay! *\o/*

Sam sat back with a vague sense of disgust as he watched the last of the burger disappear into his brother's mouth, fried onions hanging momentarily from Dean's mouth to be sucked in greedily, leaving greasy marks on the hunter's lips. Dean scrubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand messily, removing all traces of grease from his lips, and transferring it onto his hand instead. Dean grimaced then smeared his hand messily on his t shirt before smiling at Sam sunnily, as though he hadn't been doing anything wrong. Sam's grimace grew broader, only abating when Dean started drinking his coffee, finishing it to the dregs at the bottom.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're even my brother," Sam murmured, as he picked moodily at the remainder of his salad arrayed on the plate in front of him.

"I know, I'm just awesome like that," Dean said, with a cocky grin at Sam and an overstated wink at Sam's snort of derision.

He motioned to a waitress, forestalling any smart comebacks Sam could throw his brother's way, about awesome was not the word he'd choose to describe Dean. Instead he kept his silence in front of the freshly arrived waitress, smiling insincerely as she leant provocatively close to Dean, flashing far too much of her cleavage for comfort.

Sam wasn't surprised by the waitress' reaction to his brother; after all, waitresses had been hitting on Dean for as long as Sam could remember. What surprised the young Winchester was that Dean didn't take any notice, despite the fact that the waitress' cleavage was very nice, if Sam had any say in the matter.

"Another cup of coffee, sweetheart, and a slice of your finest apple pie," Dean murmured as he winked at his brother, still gaping across the table at him.

"You want ice cream with that?" the waitress asked, leaning further towards Dean and still receiving no response from the hunter.

"Sure, ice cream will be fine. Vanilla," Dean said, as he purposefully looked away.

A slight frown worked its way across the hunter's forehead, marring the smoothness and pulling hos brows down low over his suddenly disturbed, stormy green eyes. Sam sat back in his seat, one arm draped over the plastic back of the vacant chair beside him, clearing his throat as he watched the show unfold in front of him. The younger Winchester had never seen his brother look quite so uncomforable before. Usually Dean hid behind a smile and a mask of jocularity, which gave credence to his discomfirt now if it had started to show itself.

"I get off at four," the waitress announced, undaunted, not picking up on Dean's irritation.

Dean shot her a quizzical look before he said - "Yeah, peachy, sweetheart. Good for you."

"Do you want to meet up with me after work? I was thinking perhaps we could go someplace, have a drink, among other things," the waitress persisted, as a frown slowly worked its way across her otherwise smooth forehead.

"Listen, sweetheart, I can't," Dean said, meeting the waitress' frown with one of his own. "I'm already in a relationship. It's pretty serious, actually."

The waitress looked affronted, even as Sam nodded proudly at Dean, pleased that his brother seemed resistant to the urge to cheat on Castiel, even when the angel wasn't even there to witness it. The younger Winchester had to applaud Dean's new found fidelity and although surprising in his usually easy brother, Sam had to give credence to how much love Dean really had for Castiel to not even want to take up the waitress' offer.

"Oh? Well, that's unusual. I'm sure your girlfriend won't find out," the waitress said. "Name's Sandy by the way."

"Look, I appreciate the interest, Sandy, but I'd rather not go on a date with you. Like I said, I'm in a relationship and I don't wanna cheat on my boyfriend," Dean said, pointedly, jaw twitching slightly in his growing anger and distress.

The waitress' perfectly plucked brows rose high upon her forehead and she gave him a professional smile.

"A boyfriend," she stated, voice flat and purely professional now.

"Yeah, a boyfriend and it's pretty serious," Dean said, grumpily as he turned away dismissively.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't know," the waitress - Sandy - said, with genuine apologetic tones.

She glanced at Sam questioningly and he shook his head vehemently at her.

"Not me, ma'am; I'm his brother," he said, gesturing towards Dean. "His boyfriend's not here, yet."

"Ah, sorry," the waitress said, but the apology now seemed less than genuine.

"Coffee? Pie?" Dean asked, impatiently as he turned back to her, with a scowl over having to remind her to do her own job.

"Dean," Sam said, in admonishment, as he nudged his brother's knee beneath the table.

"What?" Dean asked, shrugging in genuine confusion at his brother, as though he didn't see anything wrong with what he'd said.

"Can you get him his pie and coffee, before he starts shooting the place up?" Sam asked the waitress, uncomfortably, before he even tried to form a response to his brother.

She nodded and left, glancing once over her shoulder in confusion at the Winchesters.

"What?" Dean asked again.

"There was no need to be so rude to her, Dean," Sam hissed, as he kicked his brother again beneath the table.

"Well, she hit on me. I didn't like it," Dean said, cursing over the state of his aching kneecap.

Sam looked at his brother for a full minute before he tilted his head to the ceiling and started laughing loudly at his brother. Dean began to grin, despite the confusion still clouding his eyes.

"What?" Dean asked again. "What have I said now?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sam asked, once he'd calmed down from laughing long enough to actually speak.

"Bitch," Dean shot at him.

"Jerk," Sam said, smiling a little sadly at their age old exchange.

He couldn't remember the last time they'd used such easy familiarity with each other. It seemed ages and he missed the old times suddenly when they could joke with each other without the Apocalypse getting in the way. He corrected himself slightly with the sudden thought of Castiel. If not for the Apocalypse and being pulled from Hell by an angel, then Dean would not have started a relationship with Castiel and finally learned the meaning of fidelity and loyalty, something that Sam himself took for granted.

"Seriously, though, what's with all the - Sorry, sweetheart, I'm a committed man - spiel? I never would have had you pegged to actually come out with stuff like that," Sam said, as he played with a lettuce leaf idly, finally giving up the ghost in his forgotten salad. "You're Dean Winchester, you don't do things like that."

Dean shrugged expansively, as though it were the most natural thing in the world for him to indeed say things like that, before he said - "Well, it's true. Since me and Cas have gone steady, why would I wanna ruin that?"

"Freak," Sam said, immediately.

"Jealous," Dean shot back.

Sam huffed out a laugh, before he said - "She's not the first waitress you've turned down, Dean."

"And?" Dean asked, before the waitress brought him the requested pie and coffee.

They waited until she'd left again, before continuing their conversation.

"You really must love Cas, to not even go on a one night stand, when it's thrust in your face," and Sam rolled his eyes at the thought of just how thrusting the last waitress alone had been.

That was without the three last week and the two the week before that and the ones before that ... Sam sighed and realized he'd lost count of how many waitresses Dean had turned down over the past year. The fact that this also corresponded with the length of time Dean had gone steady with Castiel hadn't gone amiss on Sam either. He never would have guessed that an angel would be the one to finally tame his wayward brother.

"Of course I - you know," and Dean turned away uncomfortably, covering his embarrassment with a mouthful of hastily placed pie and ice cream.

"You love him," Sam supplied with a world weary sigh. "Have you actually told him you love him yet?"

Dean snorted, before he said - "He knows."

"It still doesn't hurt to tell him once in a while, Dean," Sam advised gently. "If things are that serious with Cas, you'd do well to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Castiel asked, as he arrived next to Dean with his usual ninja angel appearing act.

"Holy crap, dude," Dean cursed as he spilled his coffee over the front of his t shirt.

He continued cursing as the hot liquid burnt his skin beneath the shelter of his t shirt, before he batted at the spreading stain over his too hot, too wet garment.

"My apologies, Dean," Castiel said, sincerely as he laid a hand on Dean's chest.

The pain from the scalding coffee disappeared, as did the large brown stain over the front of Dean's gray t shirt. The laughter emanating from Sam didn't stop however, until a swift kick to the knee from Dean put paid to his hilarity.

"Not funny, Sam," Dean groused with a scowl at his brother.

Sam didn't reply, all too concerned with the pain now lodged deep within his kneecap, to even respond, leaving Castiel time to speak again.

"Tell me what, Dean? Sam said you should tell me something," Castiel said, liquid blue eyes trained patiently on Dean's increasingly uncomfortable face.

"Dude, do you ever give up and do we really have to do this now?" he hissed, more to Sam than to Castiel.

"Yes, Dean, I strongly suggest you do it," Sam said, with a malicious grin, deciding to get Dean back for incapacitation via kneecap.

"You do realize we're in public, don't you?" Dean hissed.

Castiel watched the exchange with a confused look on his handsome face, head tilted to the side as he struggled to grasp a frayed thread of the Winchester's conversation.

"I'm well aware of that, Dean. Funny how you had no problem defending Cas' honor in front of the waitress just now, but you can't tell him - you know," Sam pointed out, as he took a sip from his coffee demurely.

"You defended my honor?" Castiel asked, turning his gaze from Sam to Dean again. "Was it necessary to do this, Dean?"

"Yes, it freaking was. Now can we drop this?" Dean asked, squirming in his seat.

"No, tell him." Sam said, insistently. "If you mean it, you tell him."

"Son of a bitch," Dean pouted.

Castiel sat there, staring at Dean expectantly, a soft and tender expression in his eyes when Dean glanced at him. The hunter smiled suddenly, emboldened by the tender look, before he took both of Castiel's slender hands in his much rougher ones. Sam leant back in his seat, offering them the notion of privacy if not actual privacy, considering the nature of the establishment they were in.

"Cas," Dean said, resolutely. "Sweetheart, you know I - "

He glanced at Sam and his brother mouthed - Tell him! - at him.

"I love you," Dean said, when he looked back at the angel.

A pleased smile flickered at the corners of Castiel's expression, brightening his eyes and warming his usually solemn face. It might not have been a proper grin such as the ones that Dean himself was capable of giving, Sam thought, but it was near enough. The slight and ethereal smile was the closest thing to a grin the angel seemed capable of giving and at least it looked genuine.

Castiel reached up to cup Dean's cheek with one slender hand, before he said, solemnly - "I know, Dean. I love you too."

Sam held his breath slightly, as Castiel leant forward and pressed a kiss to Dean's mouth gently, lips lingering against Dean's tenderly. Dean responded immediately, deepening the kiss and resting one hand on the back of Castiel's dark haired head, suddenly not caring just who saw, considering how worried he'd been about being in a public place previously. Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably to attract their attention back to him again.

"See, I freaking told you he knew already," Dean said to Sam and giving his brother a hefty kick beneath the table because he felt like it.

Sam only sighed and shook his head, before waiting until Dean had consumed his pie, with a little help from Castiel, who stole a few bites when he thought that Dean wasn't looking. Sam had to smile at that, knowing that if he'd tried the same trick, Dean would not have allowed it, nor let him hear the last of it for weeks. He thought that it was further proof of how much Dean loved Castiel if he allowed the angel to shamelessly steal bites of his pie, Dean's favorite type of food.

Castiel was still there when the waitress returned, eyes widening when she saw the new man sitting beside Dean. The angel blinked at her, as both Dean and Sam groaned, flinching away as though expectant of the waitress saying something.

"You must be the boyfriend," the waitress stated, when she came close enough to lay the bill upon the table and nodding to Dean to indicate the boyfriend to whom..

Castiel tilted his head on one side in confusion, before he followed her glance at Dean.

"Yes, I am," he said, a question in his voice.

"You're a lucky man," she said, sadly. "There's not many men who stay true to their partners. I should know, I've tempted many away from their partners for the night. Keep hold of him, sweetheart. He won't do you wrong."

She turned and left without a backward glance at the silent table she left behind.

"What did she mean, Dean?" Castiel asked, voice as confused as his gaze.

Dean sighed and didn't answer immediately. He took so long to reply that Castiel glanced at Sam instead who was sitting across from them uncomfortably. The younger hunter sighed expansively before he answered the angel's question instead.

"That waitress tried to hit upon your boyfriend," he said, running his hand uncomfortably through his hair.

Castiel tilted his head at Sam and Dean jumped in, to explain - "She chatted me up, wanted me to go on a date with her tonight, but I wasn't interested. I refused."

Castiel slowly started to glower, body tensing up as he stared across the diner at the waitress now serving another young couple expressionlessly. Dean grabbed hold of the angel's arm when Castiel started getting to his feet, an angry scowl transforming the angel's usual serene and expressionless face.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, Cas, sit down, will ya?" Dean hissed, dragging bodily on Castiel's arm urgently. "Let it go, dude. I said no to her. I don't want her."

"You don't want her?" Castiel asked, anger still simmering in his eyes and baking from his body in intoxicating waves that threatened to choke Dean.

Dean gaped at him, before saying - "Are you serious? What sort of question's that? The hell would I want with someone like that when I have you?"

Castiel smiled slightly at the disgusted and angered tone of Dean's voice, before he said - "Just checking."

Sam grinned behind one large hand but remained silent, eyes darting from Dean to Castiel and back again. He watched as Dean settled the bill, glancing occasionally at the angel beside him as Castiel slowly returned to his serene self again. None of them spoke until they'd left the diner to find a motel, achieving the freedom and the relaxation of fresh air away from predatory waitresses.

~~~

Castiel remained silent for most of the drive to the nearest motel, and waited until Dean and he were alone in their shared room. Sam had long since started taking his own room separately from the lovers, because, in his own words, he was tired of being woken in the middle of the night by suspicious noises, loud groans, wildly creaking beds and aroused shouts under cover of darkness. Dean had laughed at him for behaving like a prudish girl, but certainly hadn't stopped his brother from booking a separate room wherever they went.

Dean raised his eyebrows upon walking through the motel room door, surprised at the lush double bed that graced the room, all too used to scuffling about in single beds with his lover and ending up on the floor more often than not.

"Huh, seems Sam had our comfort in mind for a change," Dean muttered, thinking back to Sam's impish grin when his brother had come out of the reception after their debacle in the diner.

Even though Sam had not said anything to Dean's insistent questions over what Sam had done, merely replying with a repeated "You'll see" to every last annoyingly insistent question Dean threw at the back of his head. At least Dean now knew just what Sam had done for the both of them.

He was too busy staring at the bed absently and stripping his jacket from his shoulders, that he didn't see Castiel until it was too late and the angel was already upon him, pinning him to the wall insistently. Dean gave an alarmed shout, followed by a pain filled one when his head connected painfully with the wall when the angel pinned the hunter bodily against it.

Dean had been in this position before with Castiel, and had to admit that every time it aroused him, despite the fact that the first two occasions Castiel had been angry at the time. The angel crushed his lips against Dean's into a sloppy, urgent kiss, leaving Dean breathless when he drew away.

"Don't get me wrong, dude, I'm liking this but what the hell, dude?" Dean panted out, feeling the unmistakable press of Castiel's erection against his own.

"You belong to me, Dean," Castiel ground out, deep voice turned harsh by the force of his aroused anger. "That waitress is worthless, a whore."

"No doubt she was," Dean said, hips bucking against Castiel's to gain friction against his hard dick. "I'd hate to see what would have happened if I'd gone with her if this is how you treat me when I don't."

"You won't leave me. I won't let you," Castiel ground out, before leaning in to press urgent lips to Dean's once more.

"I won't leave you," Dean panted out when Castiel leant away again. "I don't want to."

"Good. I love you," Castiel said, as he grappled with Dean's jeans roughly, yanking them away with a sharp growl when the thick material didn't move quick enough for him.

Dean's head thunked back against the wall as he whined out an - I love you!" - of his own, words choked off by the feel of Castiel's hot mouth closing around his erection eagerly. Dean's hips surged forward, ramming his dick forcefully into Castiel's mouth and threatening to choke him, before he pulled away, bare ass slapping against the wall hard enough to bruise. Castiel pulled away and pinched Dean's hip forcefully, slapping Dean's ass cruelly before gripping it tight with one hand.

"Hold still," he ordered, eyes stormy as he stared up at the hunter, brows pulled low in a scowl.

Dean groaned, nodding wordlessly and wanting to feel Castiel's hot little mouth on his dick again. He cried out when he felt the pressure returning to his dick, before he laced his hand through Castiel's soft, dark hair, encouraging him with strangled moans, whined words and repetitions of his name as Castiel sucked his cock eagerly.

Dean started moving his hips again, fucking his dick into his partner's mouth, as gently as he could currently manage and moaning when he felt the scrape of Castiel's teeth against his hard shaft. Castiel reached up with one hand and cupped Dean's balls, fingers massaging against the heavy sac until Dean came, filling the angel's mouth with his seed and a wail of Castiel's name. The angel pulled away, eyes still blown wide with lust, before he straightened, and grabbed hold of Dean.

He bent him over the side of the bed, face down on the soft bed covers, ass exposed to the air. The hunter, still weak from Castiel's blow job, lay there listlessly, still halfway to being aroused by his lover's actions. He listened to the sounds of the angel slowly stripping behind him, before the angel crossed the room to get the lube.

"Where are you going?" Dean mumbled, despite knowing the answer and receiving only silence instead.

Castiel returned and Dean slumped back against the bed, eyes drifting closed as he heard Castiel behind him, applying lube to his fingers diligently. The hunter cried out, arousal thick in his voice when he felt the first sweep and pass of the angel's fingertips swirling against the tight ring of muscles at his hole, teasing the hunter before finally pushing in, breaching his lover and making him cry out again.

Castiel smiled when Dean surged back onto his hand then forward, fucking himself eagerly onto Castiel's lube slick fingers, short sharp cries working in his throat as the angel twisted his digits inside the hunter's body. Finally, Castiel pulled his hand free and slapped Dean's ass, leaving handprints on Dean's otherwise unmarked flesh. Dean yelled out, as Castiel slapped him again, with a growled - "You're mine. You belong to me."

"Only you," Dean moaned in agreement, loving the rough treatment meted out by his lover.

Dean thought of how they'd recently begun to venture into the world of BDSM, dabbling in ball gags and restraints, paddles and other kinds of sex toys, which they'd both discovered they received enjoyment from. Although they'd done this before, with Castiel spanking Dean, engaging in breath play and other sexual practices, there'd never been any doubt between them that those times had been for mutual fun, enjoyment and release, and they were both safe in the knowledge they wanted to try more. Now, Dean was wondering if this time, Castiel meant it, and felt an irrational need to prove his ownership of Dean when the need to do so was a moot point.

Still, the hunter wasn't going to discourage Castiel, as he liked it when the angel was rough with him. Despite Castiel being rough before, the hunter had found that he still wasn't quite rough enough for Dean. The hunter hadn't wanted to complain or comment about this to his lover, because the sex had still been good, better than he'd ever had in his life before. This time, Dean knew that it was definitely going to be something more in the region of roughness that he liked.

He wailed out loudly when Castiel penetrated him in one rough push, dick filling him up with tight heat, thick shaft throbbing inside him with every push and thrust. Dean rocked back into Castiel's hips eagerly as the angel withdrew, crying out when Castiel pounded back into him. The angel's long, slender fingers were twisting cruelly into Dean's flesh, further arousing Dean with their manipulations.

He squeezed his hand between the bed and his own body to wrap fingers around his erection as Castiel continued thrusting roughly into him, before he started pleasuring himself frantically, wrist snapping in time with the angel's thrusts. Castiel ground out - mine - with every thrust, breath harsh as he fucked Dean eagerly, leaning into him as he felt his climax surging through him and laying waste to his nerve endings.

Dean's cries were muffled by the bed spread when he felt the wet rush of Castiel's seed flooding him, marking him with sticky wet ropes as Castiel shuddered and wailed behind him. Dean felt Castiel pull away, soft member pulling easily from his ass as he continued wanking off still draped over the bed. Finally he came, seed splashing onto the bed cover and staining the material with thick wet stripes, as he whined out Castiel's name.

He joined Castiel in laying on the floor, both staring up at the ceiling as they re-learned how to breathe, chests rising and falling in sweat soaked time, arousal still hanging thick and heavy between them. Dean reached out and wrapped his fingers around Castiel's palm, turning to look at his lover with a sated smile.

"That was fantastic," he breathed, as he laid a kiss against Castiel's soft on soft lips.

"I know," Castiel replied, as he laced his fingers through Dean's short hair.

"Next time, lets do it on the bed, huh? More comfortable," Dean murmured when the kiss ended.

Castiel huffed out a brief angelic laugh before nodding from where his forehead rested against Dean's. They lay like that for a while, before Castiel shifted, dick dragging pre-cum over Dean's thigh. The hunter looked down and saw Castiel's cock curling proudly up towards his abdomen, own dick stirring into life at the sight. He looked up and his gaze locked with his lover's amused liquid gaze, before he was surprised into a shout when Castiel stood to lift him onto the bed in one fluid movement.

Dean laughed as Castiel covered his body with his own and thrust into the hunter's still stretched hole eagerly. The hunter's hips lifted and fell in time with Castiel's, taking everything the angel gave him and more. His body jerked roughly on the bed from the force of Castiel's thrusts, vaguely aware of the headboard slamming against the wall in rhythmic time. He had a passing thought of Sam next door, having no choice but to listen to their frantic, and very loud, lovemaking before his thoughts were snatched back to Castiel again when he felt the angel's cum flooding wetly inside him. Dean soon came, climaxing over their sweaty and semen covered skin, before they both fell back onto the bed, exhausted.

Castiel cradled his lover in weary, satisfied arms, watching as Dean fell slowly asleep, looking just as exhausted and as satisfied as Castiel felt. The angel felt Dean settle still further into his body just before the hunter fell properly asleep to fill the air with loud snores, as though Dean was seeking comfort in Castiel's arms, even while sleeping. The angel purred in contentment, knowing that Dean truly hadn't wanted the waitress, knowing that his heart and body belonged to him without question.

There wasn't many things that Castiel was frightened of, because he knew that he could defeat most adversaries without even thinking about it. It came with the territory of being an angel, of being one of the most powerful beings in all of Creation. Despite this, he knew that the one thing that truly frightened him far beyond anything else would be the loss of Dean. He knew that it would be akin to death for him, if Dean ever left him for another.

Looking down into Dean's relaxed, sleeping face, the angel knew that there was no chance of that ever happening. Dean had proved his love today for him and Castiel was satisfied that the hunter wouldn't stray from his side. He purred louder and saw the faintest flicker of a contented smile crossing Dean's face even as he slept. Castiel pressed a fervent kiss to Dean's sleeping mouth, before he whispered - "I love you."

Dean sighed in his sleep and settled still closer into Castiel's body, reacting to his words even though he was still too sleepy to respond. Castiel held him and waited until the morning and for his partner to wake again, knowing that he'd wait for Dean no matter what ...

~~~

Sam was leaning over the railing looking out over the river when Dean found him the next morning, before the elder Winchester leant beside his brother silently. Sam nodded at Dean in greeting, before Dean asked - "What are you thinking about? Looks like there's something going on in that emo head of yours."

"Nothing really," Sam replied, in the tone of voice that implied it was slightly more than nothing.

"Spill, Sammy" Dean said, watching as a pair of ducks swam past in their ungainly way.

Sam sighed and didn't immediately reply. He yelped and twisted away when Dean's hand snaked round his arm and started viciously tweaking one nipple, in much the same manner as he'd done when they were both kids and Dean was trying to extract pertinent information from Sam's mouth. Sam stepped away, calling a truce and nodding to Dean to let him know he'd tell him what he was thinking about.

"Dean, that really hurt," Sam said, before he said anything else.

"Should have started talking sooner, Sammy, now spill," Dean observed, without any sympathy at all for his not so little younger brother.

Sam sighed, then stared up at the sky, searching for inspiration among the clouds. Finally his gaze drifted down to Dean, who was still waiting.

"You ever think about getting married to Cas?" the younger Winchester asked, throwing a random leaf into the water far below. "You seem pretty dedicated to him."

"Yeah, I am, and I'm glad you noticed. The thought has crossed my mind before," Dean murmured quietly. "I've always thought it too soon, plus what would an angel want with marrying me?"

"I think you think too harshly of Cas sometimes," Sam observed with a derisive snort. "Of course he'll marry you. You should have seen his face yesterday when we told him that waitress had hit on you. He looked like he was ready to smite her into oblivion for even daring to look at you, let alone proposition you."

Dean merely snorted, uncertain as to whether Castiel had even had a look like that at all.

"Trust me, he did," Sam confirmed when he suspected Dean's silence was more to with disbelief than lack of words this time. "The guy's pretty possessive of you. Make an honest man of him."

"Maybe one day, when I'm ready to settle down more," Dean said, scratching the back of his head with one uncomfortable hand, avoiding the issue as he always did when things became a little too serious for him.

"I don't see as to how you could be any more ready to settle down, Dean," Sam observed, quietly. "The way you were with that waitress yesterday - well, you've been like that for ages with other women and all because of Cas. If that's not you being serious enough to settle down, I don't know what is."

"Maybe. Give me some time and I'll think about it," Dean murmured, watching the ducks float on by like matching little feathered boats.

He sighed and wished that he could be as free as the ducks, then thought that in many ways, he'd found freedom with Castiel. Never one for staying by one person's side for longer than one night, he'd soon discovered that his steady relationship with Castiel wasn't as binding as he'd at first thought it would be, liberating in the sense that he could concentrate wholly on one person and have that person concentrate on him too. He grinned suddenly and made Sam huff out a laugh.

"That's a happy grin, Dean," Sam said. "Marry him."

"Maybe," Dean replied, again, before falling silent.

Sam didn't press the issue further, knowing that if he did he would run the risk of scaring Dean off the possibility for good. He didn't want that, thinking that it was Dean's decision to make with Castiel, not his; he couldn't force the issue by berating Dean into it, no matter how much he thought they should marry. Knowing Dean, feeling pressurised into doing something would only scare the elder Winchester away so Sam politely let the matter drop, going back to staring out across the river silently, standing beside his brother without ever feeling the need to speak again.

~~~

The following day and Castiel was present when another lady tried to chat Dean up while they were getting groceries in a 7-Eleven store. Sam looked on with concern, keeping an eye on proceedings just in case things got a little hairy and saw the slow darkening of Castiel's face, usually expressionless except for in times of extreme emotion. He'd seen a look of extreme love on Castiel's face whenever he looked at Dean, anger when something threatened himself, Dean or more rarely Sam, all the way through to all out rage when Castiel was particularly angry over something. Sam now recognised his enraged look.

The lady was running an appreciative eye over Dean's form, while Dean remained typically oblivious, or what passed for oblivious these days when the person in question wasn't Castiel. He continued attempting to choose between the beef jerky or the sugar glazed donuts. Castiel had noticed the woman's scrutiny however and was glowering with distinct agitation at her.

"I'd go for the donuts if I were you," the lady finally said as she sidled closer to Dean. "They're sweeter."

She giggled, tapping one finger on her lower lip while giving Dean large cow eyes designed to reel males in from miles around. Dean merely grunted and barely took any notice.

"Or, if you like, could always choose something else, if you're having trouble choosing. Something else sweet, tasting of honey perhaps," and the lady laid one hand on Dean's arm.

Castiel snarled, knuckles turning white with the force of his fists curling into angry balls by his side. Dean shot his lover a concerned look, before turning an annoyed look upon the lady beside him.

"Listen, lady, I appreciate the help, but I don't need it," Dean said, grouchily. "And I think I'll go with the beef jerky. I don't want anything sweet. Today, I'm a savory guy."

Sam choked on his current breath, wondering how much of a double entendre Dean had really meant to intimate with his words, but it did the job of making the lady rear off, looking slightly offended.

"Hey, I was only trying to help," the lady commented, looking a little shame faced.

"Yeah? Sorry, lady, but it's not wanted," Dean repeated.

"Is your friend alright?" the lady asked as she turned her gaze onto the glowering Castiel as the angel slowly wrapped his arm possessively around Dean's waist.

"Who? Cas? Oh sweetheart, he's not my friend - he's my boyfriend," Dean replied, with a smug look at the lady's surprised and embarrassed expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were - ," she said, cutting herself off before she said anything that could potentially give offense.

Dean continued to grin at her smugly, before he pressed a kiss to Castiel's cheek possessively.

"C'mon, sweetheart, I'm getting the jerky," he said, in a low murmur to Castiel, loud enough for the woman to just hear.

Castiel nodded, before he said - "That would be wise, Dean."

Dean turned away, placing the donuts back on the shelf before walking away, arm still placed securely around Castiel's waist as the angel gave one last glare to the lady left behind. She cast a look at Sam, who had the presence of mind to give her an embarrassed little grin.

"They're pretty serious, ma'am. Best to leave well alone," he said, with a shrug.

"I can see that," she replied, with a brave attempt at a smile. "My loss, I guess."

Sam didn't know what to say as response to that, so merely shrugged again and watched as the lady moved further away into the store, out of view. Sam waited for Dean to finish picking out the beer, as he looked at a nearby stand of pet accessories fiendishly. He reached out surreptitiously with one large hand and snagged an item from one of the racks, before padding across the store to Dean's side.

"Hey, Dean, you should have one of these," and Sam held up a dog collar and leash with a wicked grin. "Cas can keep you on a leash, firmly away from rabid ladies."

"Shut up, bitch," Dean growled out of the corner of his mouth. "Put that back."

"Come on, admit it - it was a little bit funny, jerk," Sam replied, with a snort of derision over his humorless brother.

Dean didn't reply, merely walked away from his brother with a look of perplexed irritation over Sam's implications. Sam was left a little aghast when Castiel came back and plucked the leash from Sam's hand and placed it on the counter with their goods, hidden beneath a package of chips, with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Sam blinked in surprise, uncertain as to how to take Castiel's sudden reaction to what had been meant as a joke initially. He watched as Dean glanced out of the window to check the safety of his car, therefore missing the collar and leash being scanned through the till.

"It was just a joke," Sam muttered to himself, wondering what Dean would think when he found out about his unwitting purchase.

He swiftly decided that it would not be wise for him to hang around long enough to witness Dean's reaction firsthand ...

~~~

"I hated the way she looked at you," Castiel grated out as he butted his hips roughly against Dean's, when they were safe and alone in their shared motel room.

"So did I, baby, so did I," Dean murmured, breath harsh in his throat as he clung to his lover greedily, knowing that Castiel was referring to the lady in the grocery store.

"She had no right to look at you that way. You're mine," Castiel grated out, before he leant in to nuzzle Dean's neck harshly.

The hunter cried out when Castiel's teeth grazed his neck, drawing blood when the angel bit down upon his skin, lips moving to pull bruises in livid marks from Dean's previously unblemished skin. He tilted his head to the side, allowing Castiel to gain better access to his flesh and his skin, breathing harshly when Castiel sucked livid bruises onto his neck, biting and breaking Dean's skin over and over again.

The hunter slumped against the wall when Castiel finally drew away, pink tip of his tongue licking out over plump lips and removing faint smears of Dean's blood from their silken surfaces. The hunter leant in, claimed a kiss from Castiel's pretty mouth, tasting his own blood and remnants of his aftershave clinging to the angel's ripe lips, before he even reached the familiar intoxicating taste of Castiel himself.

The angel reached out, grappled with Dean's clothing and wrenched his jeans free harshly, pushing them down Dean's legs to effectively hobble him. He stepped away, allowing Dean enough free space to remove his shirt and his t shirt, before the hunter kicked off his boots and his restrictive jeans.

Castiel growled in need, eyes darkening as he grazed the naked length of Dean's body, before he too, quickly undressed himself. Dean watched, enjoying the swift reveal of scraps of skin, scraps growing larger as more and more of Castiel's clothing was removed. Dean breathed a sigh, knowing what Castiel's body felt like on top and beneath his own, gentle, pliant, demanding, greedy, possessive. He couldn't get enough of Castiel or his albeit borrowed body, in much the same way as he knew that Castiel couldn't get enough of him.

He smiled when Castiel took his hand almost demurely and led him over to the bed. Dean settled down upon the comfortable covers, and watched as Castiel retrieved the lube and settled beside him. Dean took the lube from him with a meaningful glance and Castiel nodded, not seeming to mind that Dean wanted to be on top this time. He watched with rapt blue eyed attention as Dean stroked lube over his fingers, before he reached between Castiel's legs, spreading his thighs still further when he realised that Dean didn't have enough room to gain access.

The angel laid back upon the bed, body relaxing into a more pliable shape as Dean traced fingertips around the angel's puckered ring. The angel's eyes half closed in pleasure, a small smile curving his lips as he lifted his hips slightly when Dean breached him with one finger. The hunter's gaze flickered up and watched the aroused flush crossing Castiel's cheeks as the angel's plump lips fell open, gasps huffing desperately from his mouth as Dean worked him loose.

Castiel's hips moved in time with Dean's questing fingers, a shuddering moan escaping his lips when Dean added another finger. His back tensed and a wordless stammered moan worked free from his throat when the hunter found and rubbed over his prostate with seeking fingers. He stared blindly at the ceiling, relaxing slightly when he felt Dean ease his hand away from his hole and turned to face him, to watch as Dean slicked his cock with glistening lube.

Castiel spread his legs wider and groaned at the weight of Dean pressing down upon him when the hunter covered his body with his own. He groaned again when he felt the thickness of Dean's dick penetrating him, fully sheathing himself inside the angel's tight, hot channel. His hips rose and fell as he adjusted to the feel of Dean snug inside him, before the hunter started thrusting into him in strong, long strokes.

Dean's breath came hard and fast when Castiel's hands clamped tight against his ass, pushing the hunter deeper inside the angel's body. The hunter complied, lengthening his strokes and thrusting more forcefully inside his lover. he grunted out a quick note of surprise when Castiel flipped him over onto his back, straddling him without his dick ever falling from Castiel's tight channel.

Castiel rode Dean, hips rolling hard and fast against Dean, taking Dean in as deep as he could into his body. The hunter laid back, let Castiel set the pace, before meeting his lover thrust for thrust, aiming to go in as deep as he could. Castiel cried out loudly, before his back stiffened and he came without being touched, dick pulsing as he spurted seed over his abdomen, release spilling out over onto Dean as well.

Dean felt Castiel's body ripple against his cock in pleasurable waves, and he came, filling his lover with his seed, moaning as his lover milked him of every last drop as he continued to ride him. Finally, Castiel eased away and Dean's soft member slid easily from Castiel's ass. The angel laid beside his lover, hand resting possessively against Dean's abdomen as he stared into his lover's eyes. He smiled slightly, before he pecked a kiss to the end of Dean's nose tenderly.

Dean watched with some confusion as Castiel swung his legs from the side of the bed and padded across the room to wrangle something free from his coat pocket.

"What have you got, sweetheart?" Dean asked, propping himself on one elbow as he stared curiously at his lover.

Castiel smiled shyly at Dean, before crossing the room to return to Dean's side, swinging his legs up onto the bed as he settled beside his lover.

"I want you to wear this," the angel announced, as he extended his handful towards his lover hopefully.

Dean looked with some surprise at the collar and leash held between Castiel's slender fingers and he looked up into the angel's hopeful eyes.

"You know this is for dogs, right?" Dean asked, voice kept purposefully gentle, guessing at what Castiel wanted and not wanting the angel to think that the hunter was disgusted by it.

The hunter found that he wasn't disgusted at all; in fact, he was intrigued by the idea and even a little aroused by it. Dean was aware of what it meant to wear someone's collar, and the thought of wearing Castiel's collar excited him in ways he couldn't imagine. Even though he was aware of such practices going on, he'd never assumed that he'd be offered the chance of wearing one and certainly hadn't expected Castiel to want him to either.

"There is a difference?" Castiel asked.

"I'm not saying I can't wear it, but you can buy collars that are more intended for human use," Dean said, gently. "Look, tell you what, we'll get rid of this dog leash and we'll buy a proper collar, okay? And then we can try it out. We've tried out other things and we've liked them, haven't we?"

Castiel smiled suddenly at that, liquid blue eyes warm and gentle as he stared at Dean.

"Thank you," he said, before leaning in to press a grateful kiss to Dean's pliant, responsive mouth.

He leant away, eyes suddenly narrowing before he said - "I didn't expect you to go for this, Dean."

"I didn't expect you to know anything about collars," Dean countered with an amused smile. "You do realize what a collar means between a couple, don't you?"

"I - Jimmy knows a little about it, but not a lot," Castiel confessed, referring to his vessel with words and a single, expansive gesture. "He knows it's a sign of extreme trust between partners to have someone wear your collar."

Dean's eyebrows lifted above his eyes, surprise evident within the green depths of his eyes as he stared at his lover.

"Wait, Jimmy knew about them? The kinky son of a bitch," Dean said, hooting with sudden laughter. "I never would have had the guy pegged as the collars and whips kind. I thought that was more you experimenting because of me."

Castiel tilted his head to the side and smiled faintly at Dean, asking with one look what Dean meant.

"Dude, the guy was a salesman for ad time. He had a wife and kid and he went to Church every Sunday morning,. He could probably recite the Bible word for word if you asked him to," Dean said, running his hand down Castiel's arm to clutch at the angel's slender hand tenderly. "Does any of that scream the kind of guy who wants to put someone on a collar and leash and apply the paddles to someone's ass?"

"No, Dean, but he was curious about it," Castiel replied, watching as Dean started to laugh again.

He watched as the hunter tilted his head to the ceiling, eyes closed and exposing his neck to the light in a long expanse of skin. Castiel licked his lips and stared at Dean's throat hungrily, remembering what it felt like to nibble on his skin to break its flawless surface and taste Dean's blood in his mouth. He imagined Dean wearing his collar, being owned by him and a willing slave.

Dean noticed him staring and smiled, reading the angel's intentions clear in his eyes. He saw the ultimate possessive need to have Dean all for himself, to share him with no one and to have a collar as a symbol of his possessiveness towards Dean. The hunter thought again of Sam's comment about getting married to the angel and thought that in a way this was along the same lines, promising yourself to only one person and having that person affect your decisions. He smiled and gently caressed Castiel's cheek with outstretched fingers, fully aware of what Castiel wanted and knowing that he was alright with it. He wanted to commit himself to Castiel and if this was the way the angel wanted to go, then Dean was fine with it. He found that he wanted marriage, and this was just another form of it, after all.

"Listen, sweetheart, I don't know how much you know about collars, but it's often a sign of ownership. Through wearing it, I'm agreeing that you own me, and I'm like your slave or something," he said, sitting more upright and watching Castiel mimic his movements. "Like in a good way though."

Castiel listened as Dean detailed the sketchy information that he knew, that the dominant partner agrees to care and protect for the submissive one who wears the collar, that it wasn't a decision to be jumped into lightly and was a serious one that had to be considered beforehand and all its implications. He tried to explain that to the BDSM practitioners, it was akin to marriage to more vanilla types.

"I'm not saying I don't want to do it, I'm just making sure you know what you're asking of me," Dean told the angel. "Basically I'm signing myself into your care and protection, like a kinkier form of marriage."

He grinned at that, and Castiel nodded, solemn as always and eyes downcast to the garishly patterned flooring beneath their feet.

When the angel didn't immediately speak, Dean asked - "Are you sure you want to do this? I know we're hardly hardcore BDSM practitioners or anything, so I think it best you tell me your reason why you want it this way. Wouldn't a marriage be better? Like a human marriage?"

"No," Castiel said, forcefully, his brows pulling down over suddenly stormy blue eyes. "I am not a human, Dean. I do not wish to have a human marriage. That does not please me."

"Hey, marriage doesn't please me all of the time either, but I'm not gonna smite anyone for it," Dean snorted out, grinning at Castiel to let the angel know that he'd been joking, before he leant forward to take Castiel's hand tenderly.

Castiel looked down and a flicker of a smile warmed his eyes once again, before he raised Dean's hand to his lips, pressing a tickling kiss to the hunter's knuckles. Dean shivered pleasurably beneath the contact, always having loved it when Castiel kissed him in that particular place.

"Are you gonna tell me your reason why?" Dean asked, words coming out in a rush of breathy air that was filled with the first tinge of desire.

"You know why," Castiel replied, voice quiet, almost reverent.

"I know why, but I want to hear you say it aloud," Dean said.

"I don't want anyone else touching you or presuming they can own you. I want everyone to know that you're mine and that you belong to me, no one else," Castiel said fiercely. "I dragged you from Hell, I put you back together myself and I want to keep you for my own. You belong to me Dean and I don't want anyone else to have you."

Dean stared at him, blinking suddenly as though he didn't know quite what to say underneath the weight of Castiel's possessiveness, and he felt his body reacting to it. His dick pressed painfully against his abdomen, and he shifted uncomfortably, trying to ease the pressure against his cock by degrees. He felt a surge of excitement course through him at the thought of just how much it meant to Castiel to own him, body and soul, to not have anyone else go near him. It proved to Dean that the angel and the vessel he'd rode into town in, had a far clearer knowledge of collars and ownership than he could have realised.

"I think someone's jealous," Dean said, trying to pass off the heavy moment with a lame joke. "You can't stand anyone else going near me, can you?"

"No, Dean, you're mine," Castiel said, reaching out to take Dean's hand, fingers impossibly tight around the hunter's own.

Dean shifted beneath the pain in his hand, aroused still further by the show of strength from the angel. Despite his fragile human shell, he was still looking at a far more powerful being than he was and sometimes he forgot that. To think that a being that was immortal, could only be killed by one of his own and had lived for countless millennia wished to own him, excited Dean, turned him on in impossible ways and he moaned slightly, moans followed swiftly by an aroused whimper, when Castiel leant in to press a kiss to the hunter's neck.

"Please Dean," Castiel whispered into Dean's ear. "Please."

"Oh, God, yes," Dean murmured, words growling in his chest as he pushed Castiel down upon the bed and straddled him, thighs pressing down upon the angel's slender hips. Dean rocked purposefully against Castiel's erect dick, stimulating his penis beneath the confines of his trapping hips. His breath rasped in his throat as he buffeted Castiel's hips with his own, resting his palms either side of the angel's upper body as Castiel buffeted back, whines and purrs of arousal rolling in his throat.

 

Castiel pawed at the hunter's sides eagerly, whines of excited arousal purring in his throat as he watched Dean spread lube over his fingertips and angle his hand between their bodies swiftly. The angel cried out at the first feel of Dean's slick fingers teasing his hole before the hunter breached him, stretching him wide and loose with swift thrusts of his fingers deep inside Castiel's body. The angel fucked himself onto Dean's hand, head whipping from side to side as purrs worked in his throat when Dean stroked fingertips across his prostate, sending chills through the angel's borrowed body.

Finally Dean pulled free and replaced his fingers with the much thicker size of his dick, penetrating the angel with one swift, well practiced push. Castiel's body arched up into Dean's, a silent scream stretching his mouth wide as Dean greedily held his body against his, grunting with exertion as he thrust into his lover with deep thrusts into his body.

Castiel's body jerked beneath the onslaught, mindless cries now breaking from between plump lips as Dean fucked him eagerly on a sweaty bed. Castiel held onto Dean, cradled him in his arms when he felt the hunter's seed wet and hot inside him, spurting out of the hunter's pulsing dick in thick ropes. Dean whined out Castiel's name desperately as he felt Castiel's release splashing out onto his skin, sticking on his abdomen in stripes. They lay in that position for a long time, breathing deeply as they held onto each other, before Dean sighed in contentment against Castiel's shoulder.

"I'm yours," he murmured. "I'm yours forever."

Castiel sighed, contentment of his own evident in his one single exhalation and the set of his body, before he said - "Okay, Dean. As I am yours."

He kissed Dean's temple and he was still lying kisses against his lover's face as the hunter fell into weary, sated sleep, soft member still sheathed inside Castiel's ass securely.

~~~

Dean woke up the next morning, with a raging hard on and his dick still sheathed tight inside Castiel's ass. He yawned loudly, felt the angel shift slightly beneath him, muscles rippling pleasurably around Dean's sheathed penis. The hunter growled and nipped the angel's shoulder before he thrust deep inside his lover once to show his intent. Castiel groaned, arousal wreathed deep in his moans as Dean started pushing deep into his lover, rolling his hips against the angel's, thrusting into him with harsh strokes and needy rutting hips.

"I love you," Dean groaned as he came, seed splashing deep inside Castiel.

The angel moaned loudly as he splashed out upon Dean's semen sticky abdomen, before their bodies stilled and they held each other. Castiel whispered - I love you - in Dean's ear, before allowing the hunter to roll away without protest. Dean yawned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched, muscles in his back flexing with the movement. he looked over his shoulder and smiled at the angel, when he noticed that Castiel was watching him avidly. Dean reached over and cupped Castiel's cheek with one sticky hand, before saying - "I'm taking a shower."

He winked and Castiel nodded, knowing that that was Dean's form of invitation, that if Castiel wanted to join him then he could. The angel watched him pad across the room, contentment seeping through the angel's body and transmuting into his vessel's, muscles slowly relaxing before he stood and padded across the room silently to follow Dean into the bathroom.

Neither spoke the whole time they were in the bathroom; instead they snuggled beneath the jet of warm water flowing from the shower head, water glistening on their skin and plastering their hair flat to their heads as Castiel took Dean beneath the flow of water. Their bodies writhed beneath the steady water flow, groans loud now as they made slow, tender love in a shower stall, all cares stripped away except for those they had invested in each other.

Sam was waiting propped up against the Impala, reading a newspaper and scanning the articles for signs of Lucifer's uprising taking hold of the land by the time that Dean and Castiel finally joined him. His eyebrows raised when he saw the blissed out expressions decorating the partners faces, hands entwined contentedly as they joined him. Sam assumed that Dean had taken the prank well with the collar, not assuming that Dean had agreed to wear Castiel's collar and willingly ...

~~~

Later that day found Dean and Castiel using Sam's laptop to scan the internet for appropriate collars for Dean to wear. They kept their voices at a low pitch, unwilling to let Sam catch them out at what they were doing until they were ready to announce it. Despite still booking separate rooms - Sam in his own room and the lovers in the other - they still were using Sam's laptop and it would only be a matter of time before the younger hunter came in to claim it back from them.

"How about this site? Kitten's Toy Room?" Dean murmured, pointing to a link displayed on their search list.

He leant in still further to nudge Castiel's shoulder gently as the angel nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Castiel replied, as Dean leant in to click on the link.

"Whoah, will you look at all this stuff on here?" Dean said in surprise as he scrolled through photos of sex toys and other paraphernalia. "We are so coming back to this site another time, dude."

Castiel huffed out a laugh, plump lips parting so that the pink tip of his tongue could flicker out over his bottom lip nervously. Dean watched him, before leaning into press a kiss to the angel's plush mouth, sucking on Castiel's tongue when his lover slid it between Dean's lips. Finally, Dean pulled away, clearing his throat as he gestured towards the laptop.

"C'mon, we'd best pick out what we want before Sam wants his laptop back," he murmured. "I don't know how long we have."

Castiel nodded silently, before they scrolled through the various collars on display. Dean blew out his cheeks as he tried to decide.

"I dunno, sweetheart," Dean suddenly said. "It's not that I don't wanna do this; I really do, but I don't think I want a collar that looks like a collar, you know? I know you can take some of them off, but still ... "

He shrugged helplessly, as though not sure just how to put his feelings into words.

"You need something more like jewellery," Castiel suggested as he pointed to another link on the screen. "Kitten does chain mail bondage collars and chokers there."

Dean murmured out a pleased note at the suggestion before opening up the page.

"I like these," Dean said, surprising himself by finding the chokers quite attractive. "They're better than the leather ones. They might be a bit girly but I can see myself wearing one. I could get away with wearing one when we're out, without looking too much like a dog."

Castiel snorted out a laugh before he said - "You won't look like a dog. I'd like to see you in one, Dean."

There was a rough quality to Castiel's voice that Dean was all too familiar with and he looked over to see that the front of Castiel's pants were tented out from the force of his erection. Judging by Castiel's favorable reaction to the collar and his own feelings of satisfaction over being able to wear one, Dean decided to order one. By the time the order was placed and he'd successfully navigated away from the page, Sam had arrived in the room, peeking around the door to make sure the couple were decent before entering. The angel rested his hands over the tell tale bulge of his erection, smiling benignly as Sam entered the room more fully.

Sam smiled at them, bundling his fisted hands into his jacket before saying - "You finished yet?"

"Yeah," Dean said, with an innocent grin up at his brother.

"What were you doing, anyway?" Sam asked, curiously, suspicious over his brother's too innocent expression and the way that Castiel conveniently refused to meet his gaze. "What were you looking at?"

"You'll see," Dean replied, cryptically.

"Okay, Mr Cryptic; be like that," Sam grunted when it seemed as though his brother wasn't about to expand further on his response. "I want my laptop back."

"Fine, I said you could have it," Dean said, as Castiel settled himself primly back on the bed, looking for all the world like the world's largest bird settling its wings and feathers.

Sam grunted and took the laptop from the outstretched hands of his brother, before turning to leave the room, one glance over his shoulder outlining his dissatisfaction with the situation. The door closed quietly behined him, shutting the young hunter out behind tthe wooden barrier and Dean turned to face Castiel with an impish grin.

"Well, I think that went well," he said, with a chuckle.

"You should have told him, Dean," Castiel said reprovingly, a slight shake of his head announcing his vague disapproval.

"What, are you gonna punish me?" Dean asked, with a roll of his eyes.

"I might just have to," Castiel shot back, with a look of faint amusement trapped in his eyes.

For the briefest of instants, Dean saw the flicker of arousal in his lover's blue eyes at the mere mention of punishment and the hunter grinned.

"You can punish me later, Cas. I'll also tell Sam later as well, when he's ready to hear it," he said, with a nod conceding to his lover's wishes.

"Good," Castiel grated out.

Dean wasn't sure whether the singular word was in acknowledgment to the punishment, to telling Sam or perhaps to both. Dean would take both at that stage in time and he nodded in satisfaction. They remained silent for a while, content to sit and not speak as Dean played idly with the angel's slender fingers. Castiel watched him with tender blue eyes, liquid gaze intent on his lover's face.

"D'you wanna go get a coffee?" Dean asked, finally, to break the silence.

"Yes," Castiel replied, firmly.

"Are you coming to keep an eye on me or do you genuinely want a coffee?2 Dean asked, with a gruff snort at his lover.

"Both," Castiel replied with a fleeting smile.

"Sweet, dude, real sweet," Dean sighed, coupling the loud exhalation with an affectionate smile.

He stood, pulling the angel to his feet and shaking his head as Castiel made even that one movement look fluid and effortless. He knew from experience in bed with Castiel, that the angel was just as fluid and bendable in other places too. He shuddered and tried to concentrate solely on coffee, as he led Castiel from the room and on to the diner nearby. The time in the diner passed without incident, much to Dean and Castiel's relief, who enjoyed their privacy over coffee and a donut or several ...

~~~

The following morning and the package arrived for Dean and Castiel, delivered by mistake to Sam's motel room. Dean and Castiel were still in bed, Dean dozing cradled in his lover's watchful arms as Sam knocked on the door.

"Dean," Castiel murmured, as he nudged his lover's shoulder gently. "Dean, Sam's at the door."

Dean mumbled something incomprehensible before he struggled from the bed, legs kicking wildly at the sheets until they were fully free from trapping his legs and ankles. He stood, swaying slightly on still weary feet as he yawned loudly, arms stretched languorously above his head. Castiel watched him, eyes skimming over the strong lines of Dean's body and enjoying the view of his naked lover. Dean cast a look over his shoulder and caught the angel staring, dark stormy blue eyes resting upon Dean's naked ass approvingly.

"Perv," Dean murmured, with an amused grin at his lover.

Castiel lifted his gaze, feigning innocence that was masked by his lust and love for the hunter. Dean chuckled before Sam knocked at the door again, harder this time, calling Dean's name loudly, impatiently.

"Coming. Give me time to pull my boxers on, dude. Don't get your drawers in an uproar," the elder Winchester called back with a long suffering roll of his eyes at Castiel.

He pulled his boxers on over sturdy hips before finally opening the motel room door, leaning on the door frame as Sam's gaze flickered over his brother's shoulder to take in the sight of Castiel still laying in his shared bed with Dean., The elder Winchester was thankful that the angel was at least partially covered by the sticky sheets, covering things that he didn't want his brother to see on his lover.

"Hey, Sammy, what's up?" Dean asked, smugly, squinting into the early morning light as Sam nodded at Castiel warily.

Even though Sam knew about Dean and Castiel's relationship, he always seemed to be uncomfortable when he discovered physical evidence of it that was a little less innocent than a mere hug and kiss. Dean felt smug that at least his sex life was more active and on a much more regular basis than Sam was getting. This time, he chose not to rub it in.

"You've got a package, Dean," Sam said, confusion reigning in his voice. "When did you start ordering from the internet?"

"Since yesterday. Now keep your nose out and let me have that," Dean groused as he pulled the package from his brother's hand. "Can you be awesome at least once and start ordering the breakfast? Thanks, Sammy."

Sam was still gaping a little in surprise when the door was shut firmly in his face. Dean leant back onto the wooden barrier of the door before he waggled the package at Castiel.

"Look what we've got, sweetheart," he said, as he closed the distance between them.

Castiel sat up, sheet falling from his abdomen and exposing a little more of his body to Dean than he'd been willing to show Sam. Dean didn't take much notice, all too used to Castiel being far from shy in front of him, after all. He sat beside his lover, swung one leg up onto the top of the bed, before he started ripping open the package. He soon pulled free the metal choker, wound ropes of metal strung through each other to form an intricate choker. Dean held it reverently between his fingers, knowing the importance of the piece and feeling a little overwhelmed that he was offering up all that he was and all that he could be to Castiel. He felt like a willing sacrifice to the will of the angel, a willing slave to his every whim and he lifted it to his throat, accepting, acknowledging its purpose.

"It's perfect," Dean said, with a hesitant grin at Castiel. "Isn't it?"

"Yes," Castiel replied, running his hand over the cool metal reverently, before his gaze flicked up to Dean's. "Put it on."

Dean shuddered beneath the command snapping in Castiel's voice and he lifted the collar to his neck, reaching behind him to fasten the clasp at the back. He sighed against the feel of the cool metal resting against his throat and moaned when the angel suddenly reached up to yank at the back of the collar viciously. Dean's body reacted instantly, stiff dick curling up towards his abdomen in sudden arousal as Castiel leant in to breathe harshly against his cheek.

"Get on your hands and knees, Dean," he growled into Dean's ear and Dean obeyed, legs spread wide willingly to accommodate Castiel between them.

The angel kept a hold of the collar as he penetrated Dean with one swift push, dick hard and filling Dean up with its thickness. Dean groaned loudly, shuddering at the feel of Castiel hard and tight inside his body and he rocked back into Castiel's hips when the angel withdrew.

"That's it," Castiel crooned in satisfaction. "That's it, Dean, you belong to me now."

"Yes, Cas," Dean whined, panting eagerly into the heated room with harsh breaths.

They rocked and writhed together on the bed, bodies slamming forcefully together as they fucked, Castiel still keeping a tight hold on the collar circling Dean's neck. Dean had never known such a rush as this before, in the knowledge that Castiel could do whatever he wanted to Dean now and Dean couldn't do anything about it, not that he wanted to. He loved Castiel, he trusted him and knew he'd never hurt him. That was part of the deal with the collar, that Castiel would look after him, would treat him with respect and honesty. Dean's breath came exploding from his mouth as he came involuntarily, staining the sheets still further with stripes of his seed pulsing from his erect dick as he screamed loudly for Castiel. Seconds later, encouraged by the rippling of Dean's muscles around his shaft, Castiel came, spilling forth in wet streaks of cum inside his lover with a wail of Dean's name, helpless before him.

They fell exhausted upon the bed, bodies wrapped together in one sticky mass, Dean cradled in Castiel's arms, head resting on the angel's chest gently. Castiel rocked his lover, purring in contentment at the life he held against him, willing to submit to him and wear his collar for him. He dropped a kiss to the top of Dean's head and breathed - "I love you!" - into Dean's hair. Dean mumbled out something that sounded like - "I love you too!" - into Castiel's sweat stained chest.

They remained laying entwined together in the bed, before Dean finally sighed and shifted slightly against his lover's body. Castiel looked down upon him and smiled faintly as Dean stretched and popped stiff muscles in his joints.

"C'mon, Cas; we'd best get ready. Sam's waiting outside," the hunter said, on the tail end of his yawn.

"Okay, Dean. Take off your collar first," Castiel said, a command clear in the tone of his voice and the set of his face.

Dean obeyed, setting it back in its box, before heading into the bathroom for his shower. Castiel joined him soon after and helped Dean to wash. And if they took a little longer than usual, kisses turning into languid love-making, then neither were going to keep tabs on the time ...

~~~

Sam looked up and his eyebrows raised when he saw the bright ring of bruises circling Dean's neck, a confused light entering the younger Winchester's eyes as he examined the wound curiously.

"Did Cas do that to you?" Sam asked, quietly, gaze flickering angrily up to Dean's face for an instant before sliding back down to linger on the ring of bruises.

"Yes, but it's not what you think, Sam," Dean sighed, deciding that seeing as Sam had seen the bruises anyway, he couldn't exactly duck out of trying to avoid the situation, much as he really wanted to.

"No? Sure looks like he got violent with you," Sam replied dubiously as he stared at the bruises intently.

"We're not splitting up, Sam, if that's what you're thinking. In fact,, we're getting married, in a sense," Dean said, wondering just how much he dared tell his brother.

"I told you that you should get married. Hey if that's how Cas takes the news of your marriage, I'd hate to see what he does on your divorce," Sam laughed, relief flooding through him a little.

"What makes you thin we're getting a divorce? That ain't happening," Dean said, staunchly.

"Forget I said that. What did you mean, you're getting married, in a sense? Why in a sense?" Sam asked, referring back to a strange comment he'd picked up on in his brother's earlier explanation.

"It's not your average wedding," Dean said, slowly.

Sam sat back in his seat, staring intently at his brother and waiting for him to continue.

"Have you ever heard of collaring ceremonies?" Dean asked, slowly.

"Collaring ceremonies? What, like, I pledge me to thee, slave to thy master?" Sam asked, laughing loudly at the thought.

"Not exactly how it's done but something like that," Dean said, uncomfortably.

"You're serious," Sam said, leaning forward to stare intently into his brother's face. "My God, you're actually going through with this."

"You wanted me to get married, Sam, and now I am," Dean said, with a small grin that was only a patch on his usual one. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am, but it's just little unexpected, not to say ... odd .... even for you," Sam said.

"It's a very honorable way to get married, Sam. Cas promises that he'll protect me and keep me safe. In fact it's a very beautiful and meaningful ceremony," Dean replied, the first flush of anger staining his cheeks as he spoke.

Sam leant away before the nuke of Dean's anger caught him in the face.

"If you say so," Sam murmured, as he scratched his fingers through his hair, before sighing loudly.

"I love him, Sam," Dean said, as he watched his brother's face with a tightly controlled expression of anger upon his face.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sam asked, still unable to get his head around the fact.

"It's what we both want. We both agreed to this," Dean said, staunchly.

"Okay, fine," Sam said, wearily. "There's just one thing though."

"Yeah?" Dean asked, suspiciously when his brother didn't immediately continue.

"Do you have to wear his collar all the time?" Sam asked, looking a little uncomfortable, feeling as though he were intruding on his brother's privacy through asking.

"Not if I don't want to," Dean said. "I only have to wear it sometimes."

"Jesus, Dean, this is really fucked up even for you," Sam stated, shaking his head at his brother with a certain degree of proud disbelief.

"I'm not asking for you to attend, Sam; all I'm asking is for you to at least be happy for us, or as happy as you can be," Dean said. "It's a sign of commitment and love between us. I thought you'd be happy for us."

"I am, Dean. Just give me time to get used to the idea," Sam said, as he shook his head at his brother. "Collaring indeed."

"Would it help if you at least saw the collar, Sam?" Castiel's deep voice came from behind Dean startling the elder hunter slightly.

"That'd be a good idea, Cas," Sam relented, seeing the seriousness in the couple's eyes, as though the ceremony really did mean a great deal to them both.

Castiel left the room for a few moments, returning with the chain mail collar gripped between slender hands. He closed the distance between himself and the younger Winchester, before placing the collar into Sam's hands. The angel returned to Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean from behind and resting his cheek along the hunter's shoulderblade. Sam looked up from his examination of the collar to see Dean's eyes drifting closed in contentment, as his hands entwined with the angel's. They looked so contented, peaceful with one another, that Sam knew that, bizarre though the collaring ceremony was to him, it was the right one for the couple standing before him. All he could do was rationalize it in his mind by thinking of it as an unconventional marriage for an unconventional couple.

He handed back the collar to Castiel and watched as Castiel demanded that Dean get on his knees before him. Dean complied, suddenly unable to meet his brother's eyes, before his chin lifted proudly, not wanting to be ashamed of what was happening. He wanted to show Sam just how big a part of their lives this would be. Castiel patted Dean's head, stroking his fingers through Dean's short hair before fastening the collar around his lover's neck. Dean then got to his feet and pressed a kiss to Castiel's soft, pliant mouth eagerly.

"When is this collaring ceremony anyway or was that just it?" Sam asked with some confusion, in an attempt to break the silence that dragged between them.

"No, that wasn't it," Dean murmured, as he stared into his partner's eyes.

"It's next week," Castiel supplied. "On the anniversary of our first day together as a couple. We wanted to choose a date that was important to us both."

Sam nodded at that, before he sighed and ran his large hand through his hair again.

"Listen guys, I'm really happy for you and all, I really am, but I think I need a walk - alone," Sam said, with a tight smile.

Neither Dean nor Castiel made a move to stop him and when he'd gone, Castiel turned inquisitive blue eyes onto his lover curiously.

"Will he be alright Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Just give him some time, and he'll get used to it," Dean replied, gently. "Sam's a stickler for traditional things after all."

Castiel grunted but otherwise remained silent. Dean pulled him into another hug, pressing his mouth against his angel's soft, silken lips. They were still kissing when Sam returned some time later ...

~~~

Several candles dotted the motel room from where they'd been placed by Dean and Castiel over the course of the evening. They'd remained silent during their task, diligently extending lighter and matches over the waxen lumps, until the wicks caught flame and held. Dean watched them for a time, as Castiel sat back in the middle of the room, legs crossed and hands resting lightly over his knees, long fingers lax and beautiful in the flickering light.

"Are you ready, Dean?" Castiel finally asked, deep voice cutting through the silence as he slowly rose to his feet in one lithe movement that would have put any cat to shame.

"Yes, Cas," Dean said, head bobbing in a curt nod as he stationed himself in front of his lover.

Castiel was wearing his customary black suit, but had divested his slender frame of it's tan coat trappings, draping the coat over the side of the bed. The difference in just removing one piece of clothing was startling to Dean and made the angel look more fragile somehow, beautiful in his slender frame.

Dean himself had chosen to wear a suit with Castiel's favorite dark green shirt buttoned beneath , offsetting the color of Dean's eyes perfectly. The angel's gaze ran over the hunter's lithe body, honed by years of hunting and work outs into a muscular mass. The hunter looked just as beautiful to him as he knew he must look to Dean and very soon they would be joined.

The room was silent, peaceful, lit only by the soothing light of the flickering candles as Castiel demanded that Dean kneel before him. The hunter knelt, looking uncomfortable with his position of servitude but doing it anyway, for Castiel. The angel rested his hand on the top of Dean's head, and petted him, ran his fingers soothingly through Dean's hair until the hunter's eyes slowly drifted closed, lips parting into a soft sigh.

The hunter started to talk, saying the words he'd written for the ceremony and memorized.

"Sweetheart, I gladly accept this gift of a collar you've chosen to place around my neck as a symbol of your ownership. To you, I pledge my love, my obedience, my servitude and fidelity. I know that you will always protect me and will be looked after in ways you see fit. I know I will receive your love, your protection and undivided attention. In return, I offer you the gift of myself, for better or worse, no matter what we go through together in our lives. Thank you for choosing me to serve you and be with you," he said.

"Dean, I give you my collar as a symbol of my devotion and ownership. I pledge to love you, keep you safe, protect you and give you everything you deserve and need. Thank you for accepting my collar. Wear it with pride and with love and know that I am proud to call you solely mine," Castiel grated out.

Castiel sang something in Enochian, crooning words Dean didn't understand and the hunter knelt before him, a single tear falling over his cheek at the sounds his lover made. He felt Castiel's surprisingly strong hands given their slender nature raise him up with a rough command to take his feet again and Dean obeyed. The hunter crossed the room and retrieved two beers set by on the nightstand before returning to place one in his partner's hand. They drank to celebrate the occasion, before setting the bottles aside.

Castiel began to gently unbutton Dean's shirt, slender fingers making short work of the buttons, before sliding the shirt and the jacket away from his partner's shoulders. The choker glimmered in the light of the candles, revealed when the trappings of daily life fell away and Castiel passed one hand over it reverently. Dean sighed beneath his touch, leaning into press a greedy kiss to Castiel's pliant and greedy mouth. The angel started undressing himself, task finished by Dean when the hunter unbuckled his belt and slid his dark pants free of slender hips.

They stood there staring at one another, breath mingling as their cocks rubbed together, erections curling up towards their abdomens and glistening with pre cum in the light. An unspoken agreement passed between them and they climbed on the nearest bed and Castiel climbed on top of Dean eagerly.

The hunter spread his legs wider to accommodate his partner against his body, sucking in a sharp breath when Castiel rolled his hips against Dean's, threatening to penetrate him without proper lubrication. Arousal surged in a white hot flare through Dean, staining the air between them in a heavy dark cloud and he almost wished that Castiel would impale him now and to hell with the pain.

Castiel reached for the lube, deciding to go for a more comfortable route and he slicked his fingers up with shining fluid before sliding it between their bodies. Dean kissed Castiel, plush mouths locking together as Castiel eased one finger inside Dean, breaching his tightly muscled hole and beginning to stretch him wide and loose in preparation for his penis.

He soon added another finger, and Dean started fucking himself onto Castiel's seeking hand, breaking away from the kiss with bruised lips as their bodies started to writhe on the bed. Castiel smeared pre-cum onto Dean's abdomen in sticky strands and stripes, breath gasping from his full, plump lips as he watched Dean come undone beneath him.

Finally he pulled away and slicked up his cock and covering Dean's body with his own more fully. The head of his cock nudged up against Dean's loosened hole, before Castiel pushed inside him with one slick push, fully sheathing himself inside him with a cry. The collar glinted in the light as they started rutting on the bed, hands grasping everywhere on each other's bodies as they started rocking against one another, Castiel thrusting lustily inside his partner, and Dean moaned at the full feeling of having Castiel thick and hard inside him.

Dean loved their most intimate moments, never felt truly alive until they were joined in flesh and blood, dick sinking continuously in shuddering thrusts into his body or vice versa. He crooned up at Castiel, begging him to go faster harder, treat him roughly and Castiel did, saying that Dean deserved to be punished. Castiel surged in and out, hips slapping against hips in rough thrusts and Dean wailed in arousal, enjoying the feel of Castiel taking him roughly.

Castiel's eyes closed and his mouth opened in a soundless scream as he shuddered at the tight hot feel of Dean clenching around his dick, enjoying the feel of Dean's responsive body beneath his own and the way that Dean begged for more. Finally he came, spurting his seed deep inside Dean and screamed Dean's name loudly. Dean came soon after, thrills of ecstasy coursing through him at the thought of Castiel's seed inside him.

Castiel slumped against him, soft member still fully sheathed inside Dean's ass. Dean held him and smiled when Castiel tugged at the collar meaningfully.

"You're mine forever," the angel said wearily.

"I'm yours," Dean replied, just as wearily, glad that he'd agreed to make the commitment to his partner and become married in the non traditional sense.

He moaned when Castiel started pounding into him again, fucking him eagerly into the night and twisting him into unimagined highs of arousal that he didn't even know existed. And if he screamed that he loved Castiel loud enough for Sam to hear next door, then it didn't matter to him. He was only announcing that which was true anyway. ...

~fini~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for the story "Collared and Claimed" by Castiels Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127032) by [mella68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68)




End file.
